voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Jane Hull
|Biography Section?=Yes |Nation=Akarv |Race=Human |Ethnicity=Lurvanian |Status=Alive |Born=July 18, 27 AE |Died= |Description Section?=Yes |Gender=Female |Eyes=Brown |Hair=Brown |Height=5'10" |Weight=170 lbs |Personal Section?=Yes |Occupation1=Politician |Occupation2=Public Worker |Years Active=46 - 54 AE (public work) 54 AE - Present (politics) |Family1=Gordon Hull (father) |Family2=Jacqueline Hull (cousin) |Political Party=Karavist Party |Religion=Lurvanian Orthodox }} Jane Hull was an Akarvian Politician and Public Worker known for her role as Vice President to Sarah Nass and multiple failed presidential campaigns. She was the daughter of former Akarvian president Gordon Hull and cousin of international diplomat Jacqueline Hull. Hull has spent most of her life trying to help those less fortunate, both inside and outside of politics. Starting from age 19 she started volunteering at various shelters for the poor, hungry, or poorly established settlements outside of the major cities. Over the next few years she took a more active role doing this, eventually founding her own series of soup kitchens for those less able to afford food or shelter to go to. In 54 AE, in the midst of the Near War, Hull entered the world of politics in an attempt to expand her reach, and to do more good than she could ever do working freelance. She was elected mayor of a small settlement in the Taylen region in 56 AE, following the conclusion of the Near War. She would act as the towns Mayor until the Fall of Voldrania in 60 AE. Graz Eldar was elected the new President in 60 AE upon reestablishment in New Voldrania, and he had the arduous task of leading the reconstruction of an entire nation. Jane Hull was quickly brought on board and nominated as Akarv's Council Representative, a role she eagerly took. Over the next few years Hull rose in popularity due to her role in the Karavist party and in the Council, so in 64 AE she was nominated by the Karavist Party to run against Eldar. Hull would ultimately lose this election, but maintained her position as Council Representative. In 68 AE Hull looked to run for the Presidency once again, but the Karavist Party had instead decided to back up and coming politician Sarah Nass, who had the personal endorsement of Adam Pyro. Fortunately for Hull Nass had yet to select a Vice President, and the two formed a quick partnership. Together the two women would go on to win the Presidency. As the new Vice President of the nation, and acting Governor of Alred, Hull worked tirelessly to implement social programs and other means to help those less fortunate. Most of her efforts were focused outside of Alred City, earning her a reputation as one of the least capital-oriented Vice Presidents to date. In 72 AE, much the Hull's dismay, President Nass announced that she would not seek reelection, and instead wished to start a family with Adam Pyro. With Nass' endorsement Hull felt confident that she could win the Presidency, but was caught completely off guard when Oliver Herwall went on to win the Presidency. Defeated but not discouraged, Hull went on to serve in several major political positions in the smaller cities around Alred and Midocon, doing what she could to help people. With the chaos of the Nether War, Akarv-Alten War, and global isolationism she abstained from further presidential runs for over a decade. In 84 AE, following a drawn out and non-progressive presidency led by Herman Stalke, Hull once again put her name forward for the Presidency. She was ultimately beat out by fellow Karavist candidate Abigail Kosch, who had risen in popularity as one of Stalke's most outspoken critics. Hull's defeat by Kosch would mark the last time she ran for the Presidency. She ran for a seat in Akarv's Senate, a position she easily won. She would spend the next several years in Akarv's Senate. Category:New Voldranians Category:Characters Category:Akarvians Category:Politicians